Suicidal Note
by sticker fresh
Summary: It had come as such a shock. She killed herself in front of everyone, and a few choice people had to deal with the guilt brought on by her death. So it was no surprise that everyone believed that they’d seen a ghost when they met Kagome.
1. Kikyo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: It had come as such a shock. She killed herself in front of everyone, and a few choice people had to deal with the guilt brought on by her death. So it was no surprise that everyone believed that they'd seen a ghost when they met Kagome.

Warning: AU and OOC.

* * *

It was their fault. They had pushed her to do this. She hid the glare she gave her father, stepmother, and fellow scholars. So they wanted her to be perfect, did they? They wanted her to succeed? Well, after the ceremony she would have accomplished her mother's final wish and her life's goal. 

Everyone had received their diplomas, so it was time to give her valedictorian speech. She forced herself to smile at her principle and the members of the audience.

"Today is a day of bliss. Today is a day of celebration. Today we are free to make our own decisions wise or not," she said quietly into the microphone before her. "But most importantly, today is a day of retribution," her voice hung eerily in the air. "I'll see you in hell you sons of bitches!" she shouted to the crowd.

She lifted her right hand to reveal a box-cutter that gleamed in the morning light and brought it down to cut her wrist in a horizontal fashion before lifting her hand again to run the blade down the length of her forearm. She sent her peers a cold smile before letting the box-cutter fall from her lifeless fingertips as she fell to the hard wood floor, oblivious to the frightened screams of the frantic people.

* * *

I have been inspired! Short chapter, but it's only the prologue,and I'm satisfied with it. Review if you please! 


	2. Kagome

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: It had come as such a shock. She killed herself in front of everyone, and a few choice people had to deal with the guilt brought on by her death. So it was no surprise that everyone believed that they'd seen a ghost when they met Kagome.

Warning: AU and OOC.

* * *

She just had to stop drinking. It was causing her to be so much more depressed.

She stared at spot along the opposite wall for a long minute before raising the lip of the bottle to her mouth and taking a drink. The amber liquid didn't taste particularly nice, but it dulled her senses until all that existed was the smell of boiling blood and burning flesh.

She leaned back in her couch and replayed the gory scene over again.

_Coal black eyes piercing her very soul, melting hands reaching for her, unnaturally red lips forming her name as she tried to reach him._

She sighed. I didn't matter anymore, or, at least, it shouldn't. He'd been gone for a long time now.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to get off the couch and walk to the bathroom that had been un-strategically placed too damn far away.

She staggered into the small room and threw herself by the tub. She turned the knobs to create the temperature she liked and forced herself over the rim to feel the pounding water on her clothed body.

The room was dark; and, until she had found her misplaced lighter lying beside the edge of the tub, she hadn't been able to see. She lit the cinnamon scented candle that rested on the broad rim of the tub and inhaled the upsetting scent of her dead lover.

Her hand lightly scraped against the tiled floor as she searched for her package of cigarettes. She found them and tugged one slim stick out of its box and held the end over the candle.

She raised the cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply, relaxing her tense body when she exhaled.

It was times like these, when she knew that fire would destroy everything she ever knew.

* * *

The first few chapters will be an introduction to the story. Sorry it's short. 


	3. Miroku

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: I own nothing

* * *

Vague memories of an ex-girlfriend ran through his head due to the man standing before him. Angry about the inevitable, they shared that same quality. He couldn't remember her name anymore.

He remembered going through hell after she dumped him out of the blue, and he couldn't even remember her name anymore. He would have laughed had he felt it to be appropriate.

But as it was, he was staring with blank eyes at the man in front of him. He didn't understand. It was the best he could do. The poor kid was going to die regardless. He was just making it easier on her.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered, and his heart broke just a little bit more.

When it came to death, he hated what he did for a living.

"She has two hours. Spend her time wisely," he advised the man.

He saved several lives everyday. He made things easier on people who were in pain. But every time he had to tell a parent, lover, brother, sister that their loved one was dieing… well… he hated himself. He was supposed to save lives! Not break hearts.

She was only seven years old. He hated it when the younger ones were in pain. He'd given the mother an option: give her the pill and save her from pain but leave her only thirteen hours to live… or… let her go as she is and let her suffer but keep her for two days.

Sever pain or less time.

He left the angry father and the crying mother to their dieing child.


End file.
